Properly inflated tires are important for vehicle operational efficiency. Many vehicles, particularly trucks, have dual tires mounted in tandem on an axle. Since, normal air diffusion reduces tire pressure over time, the natural state of such tires is underinflated. In a dual tire system, one or both tires may lose air resulting in the need for re-pressurization. It is desirable, therefore, to incorporate an air maintenance feature within a tire that will self-maintain the tire air pressure in order to compensate for any reduction in tire pressure over time without a need for driver intervention. For dual tire systems, such an air maintenance feature should be capable of easy, economical and efficient installation into a tire and be capable of maintaining both tires in the tandem at requisite equal pressure.